Behind the Door
by Ventus-Data
Summary: 3 years has past since Yellow's parents passed away from a wild fire. She's all alone until her best friend offers to come visit her everyday. Do they get together? Cruddy summary, good story. Feelingshipping. Rated K because I don't know how to rate things


**I own nothing but the plot. **

**enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"I'm home!" the small girl announced while opening the door to her home. The pikachu with the flower on her ear frowned sadly at her master. The girl's face grew to a sad and weak smile. "Just...kidding..."

She closed the door and set the bag down to rest as she tightened her hair-tie. She bent down and grabbed the handle of the plastic bag. She smiled at the yellow rat pokemon and made her way to the kitchen.

_It's been three years since that day..._ she thought sadly.

She set the bag on the counter and took out a can of peas, a small bag of apples, food from the deli, and some pokemon food. She put them away and saved the bag for trash and such.

The girl took an apple and washed it, rubbing away all the dirt and oil from other people's skin and fingers. She gently ripped the sticker off of it and threw it in the trash. She ran her hand through her ruffled up hair, and walked out of the house to her front yard, making sure to grab the watering bucket.

Clenching the apple in her hand, she watered the flowers. While her pokemon played in the grass, in the garden, her mind wondered elsewhere.

_I wonder...if he'll come visit again...?_ she wondered while looking up. _The sakura trees look so pretty this time of year..._

She froze as something wet touched her forhead. She blinked and touched it. She looked up again and realized the once blue sky was hiding behind dark clouds, ready to cry. She looked to her pokemon; they were already hiding inside.

She was alone again.

She sighed and whispered to her plants,"Sorry, guys, looks like you'll be getting extra water again." and she retreated to her home.

Looking out her window of her dark room, she watched the rain fall as if the clouds were breaking down, crying their heart out.

Like what she wished to do.

But she can't because she knows she must be strong. That's what she promised him. _Him_. The boy who visited her every day. The boy who gave her the reason to keep going. The boy who taught her everything she knew about defending her heart from the outside world.

_"I'll be there for you,"_ he said to her. _"I'll come back for you. I'll protect you."_

She smiled and blushed at the thought of his voice. Those words that she kept locked in her memory. She knew that those were just words; words don't really mean anything. To her, it was Words vs. Action.

She rested her head on the her arms. There were footsteps but she didn't lift her head. Not for a second. She knew that it was one of her pokemon. They were worried, she knew, but something told her that it wasn't just worry; it was fear. Fear that not having him every second of the day would drive her to do something unthinkable.

But she was strong. She knew she didn't have many people to go to. To ask what she should do. Her parents were dead. They died from a wild fire that entered her home three years ago. She was only 14 at the time. Too young. Too _new_.

She had made friends. Friends like Blue, Green, Red, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. They were all dear to her. They were all very important. But only one of them meant the world to her. Only one of them made her heart beat like crazy when he looked at her. Only one of them made her face feel like it had been lit on fire.

She thought about his face; strong, young, serious, calm, and protective. Then she thought of his eyes; viridian, passionate, wise, focused, and she noticed little spots in his eyes that held one thing she felt for him: love.

She smiled warmly as she opened the window and put her hand out. The water was warm. The wind was soft and calm. She retracted her hand gently, still savoring nature's warmth and happiness. She listened to the bird pokemon's cries and songs of happiness as they flew in the sky. The girl closed her eyes, trying to feel the joyous aura that was being produced from the forest. She couldn't help but feel worried that this small rain storm would postpone his visit. She then frowned and opened her eyes.

Her heart lerched into her throat as something wet wrapped around her. She looked up to see his leafy eyes lock onto her sunny eyes. She smiled and tried to calm her beating heart. He smiled and spun her around like a dancing couple. She giggled as her cheeks turned rosy.

"You came!" she laughed as their little dance came to an end.

"Of course, why wouldn't I come?" he replied, giving her a brief hug before guilding her downstairs.

"Well, it's just that I-I thought that the rain would stop you," she explained, holding onto the bar that protected anyone from falling down the steps.

"Me? Miss a day from you because of a silly rain shower? C'mon, Yellow, a little rain isn't enough to stop me," he chuckled, stopping the girl from slipping.

They reached the last step and she smiled at the boy. "Oh, I see," she cheered. "Well, I'm so glad you could make it."

"I don't think there would be a day that I wouldn't see your face," he smiled warmly.

Yellow couldn't help but to giggle. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

Then something was brought to her attention. She turned her attention to the window. "Oh, hey! Do you hear that?"

The boy tilted his head. "Hear what?"

"The rain stopped!" she giggled and she ran outside.

"Oh- Wait, come back, Yellow!" the boy called and ran after her.

He stopped to see the girl sleeping peacefully under a sakura tree. He studied her and smiled. He slowly walked towards her and sat next to her. He looked up and watched the bird pokemon flying happily in the sky then felt something tap his shoulder. He looked down to see Yellow's head on his shoulder. He blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey, Yellow...I've been thinking...I-I know you're alseep and I felt stupid for saying it now but...I've been thinking...your parents died in that fire three years and...I dunno, I guess I feel like I should do something. Fill in the craters, I guess. I wanna move in with you. I want you to feel safe and not lonely. I know that you have these guys..." he paused, turned to Chuchu and rubbed her head. "But I think you need something more...I'll tell you again when you wake up..."

* * *

Yellow paused at her doorstep. She hesitated as she rested her hand on the doorknob. She thought about what her friend- no, _boyfriend_- told her yesterday. She was filled with so many different emotions. Shock, happiness, glee, confusion, embarrassment, and love. She was so happy. She didn't feel so lonely anymore.

She looked up at the door and smiled.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself. She turned the knob and pushed.

"I'm home!" she announced.

Green looked up from his unpacking and smiled. "Welcome home, Yellow."

* * *

**and that's a wrap! ^^ **

**This is a production of mai boredom :P**

**Please review! ^^ HEY, IF ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING TO OFFEND ME, I WILL REPORT YOU. That is all! ^^**


End file.
